


The Stirling

by writingforfire



Series: Marathon Series [2]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforfire/pseuds/writingforfire
Summary: Part 2 of the marathon series. Cait's turn to help Sam recover after his run.





	The Stirling

I couldn’t help m’self, I had to take one wee selfie with her in the background. If I’m honest I knew someone, somewhere on the internet would find her there and splash it about on social media. The only option would be to say nothing at all, don’t confirm, don’t deny, just don’t address it. But I wanted the photo for myself as much as I secretly love to leak these little things to everyone else.

The race was braw, weather: not too bad, course around Stirling: beautiful. Running by all the locations we’ve used for filming was just a good as I thought it’d be. There were a few interviews and pictures to do at the finish and then I was headed home to my love on a total adrenaline high. 

******************

She met me at the door with a homemade taco in one hand and a drink in the other. I was starving but took the time for a quick sweet kiss before taking a bite of the taco while it was still in her hand. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her to me. She continued feeding me bites, her eyes twinkling, as I toed off my shoes.

“Dear God, Cait, you make the best tacos!” I mumbled, my mouth still filled with Mexican goodness.

“I’ll take the compliment but I doubt you’ve even really tasted them yet, slow down before you choke.”

“Weel, I AM starving but I’m still buzzing from the race and I don’t want to waste it. I have plans…is that a whiskey-rita?” I swatted her playfully on the arse, taking the cup and downing roughly half. 

“It certainly is, my lad, and you can have the rest as soon as you tell me about these plans. Surely you need a shower and a nap?”

“Exactly! I do need a shower and I WAS thinking of having ye in there but you feeding me this taco is kind of a turn on, I’m starting to think we might not make it that far.” Nudging her between the legs with my already half-hard cock, I took the final bite from her fingers with my lips.

Reaching up she licked off the sour cream I could feel lingering on my lips before breathing, “The tacos might get cold…and you haven’t even tried the guacamole yet.”

“You could maybe feed me some more while I take you from behind?”

“Just how is it exactly that you think that would work?”

“This is where the plan comes in…”

“I thought you said the plan was to have me in the shower?” She’s trailing kisses down my neck now and it’s all I can do to keep talking.

“Revised plan.” I wink, “First, I finish this drink whilst you grab me another taco. Then, after having a bite, I peel off your leggings. Next, I run my hands up the sides of your legs to your arse and reach around to see if ye’re wet for me yet?”

Ignoring my question she practically pants, “You’ve forgotten about my knickers...” which tells me what I want to know.

“I was hoping you’d gone without but no bother, I can peel those off too. Continuing with my plan- finding you wet, I do KNOW you ARE wet Cait, my hands come around and under your wee shirt to rub your breasts and now seems like a good time to take another bite.” By this time, I’m practically panting too. I know she chose to go braless this morning and I’ve not been able to stopping thinking of her beautiful breasts all day, it was probably a main factor in spurring me towards my personal best time.

Back to the plan, “Now I bring my hands back to your hips and spin you around to bend you over the table. I’ll nudge your feet apart just a bit so I can see your quim and your perfect arse. Taking my now weeping cock in hand…”

“Is it now?” She interrupts.

“Aye, tis. I position it at your entrance and slide home as you reach back to feed me another bite…”

“Forget the fucking taco, this is no time for multi-tasking, I need you now.” She still holding my drink in one hand but she uses the other to push off my shorts and gather the drops of precum off my cockhead.

I’ve been rubbing her nipples through her shirt and kneading her arse while I talked so I know she’s ready for me just as I told her. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth she sucks it clean, moaning, “God Sam, you taste so good.” It is the straw that broke the camels back. I can wait no longer. 

“No knickers after all?” I ask, finding her bare whilst peeling down her leggings.

“I do like to keep you guessing.” She breathes bringing her free hand into my hair. I can’t resist her smell and the sight of her swollen, pink lips before me, I have to take a quick taste before moving on. I run my index finger from her opening to her clit where it joins my mouth to suck her honey. 

“You’re driving me wild love, I need you inside.”

“Anything for you, mo leannan.” I spin her then, just as I’d said, and gently push her torso towards the table. She sets the glass down spilling most of what was left but neither of us care right now we’re both building toward the boiling point. Caitriona moves her feet a bit further apart and I take a moment to admire the view. 

“Christ, your arse is gorgeous.” Her lower lips have a slight sheen that assures me she’s ready and I thrust into the warm heat of her. My hands come around her as I start to move, the right to her clit and the left to her breasts, both start to move itching for the feel of her.

I realize then that we’ve ended up in front of the mirror on the wall and the sight of myself pumping into her is better than any view I’ve ever found. “Look up, Caitriona. Watch love. Tis a fantastic view!” I’m loosing my rhythm and I know I’m not going to last long so I increase the speed and pressure on her bud.

“Oh God. Oh Sam. Please, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

“I’m not going to last long Cait, what do ye need love?” I asking continuing to pump and rub her toward a climax.

“Harder, Sam, harder!”

Pulling one hand back to her hip for leverage I release all the leftover energy I have, plowing into her with everything I’ve got until I hear her cry out, “Yes! Fuck, yes!” and feel her walls pulsing around me. And then I’m cumming too, hot spurts of seed flooding her passage. I pull out and watch as the last spurts paint her back and arse. Spent, literally, I collapse onto her back and hold her while we both catch our breath.

“Looks like we’ll both be needing a shower now.” She laughs.

“Yes, well, um, sorry for all the mess but it WAS worth it, no?”

“God yes. Come on then. A quick shower off and I’ll bring you tacos and another drink in bed so you can put your feet up and get a nap.”

***************

Towel around my waist I head into the bedroom debating whether to don my boxers or just crawl under the covers. The high has worn off and I’m beginning to be a bit sore and tired. Definitely ready to put my feet up and definitely starving.

“Cait, I’m wastin’ away in here, what’s taking so long.” I know I’m whining like a school boy, I must be hangry.

“Don’t get cross with me, someone let the tacos get cold so I had to reheat them.” She says, entering the room but keeping the tray just out of my reach.

“I’m sorry, love, I’m just starting to be a bit worn down and I AM starving.”

“I know. A marathon does make you want to eat a horse. Tuck in then.”

We eat snuggled side by side in silence until I feel like I’m going to burst. “Today has been exactly what I wanted and needed. Excellent food, mo ghradh, and the whiskey-ritas were wonderful. Will ye lay down with me for a wee nap, then?”

“Of course.”

She removed the tray from the bed and slipped under the covers beside me, grinning when she saw I’d forgone the boxers and was naked beneath the sheets. To be honest, it’s hard for either of us to keep our hands from the other’s naked body, the draw is just too strong, but she made a valiant effort to leave me to my nap. I was still a bit restless though, struggling to find a comfortable position.

Sighing she drew her hand down my torso, “You’re awfully squirmy, let me help you relax?”

It was a question but we both knew the answer, and if there was any doubt in her mind I’m sure it was erased by the tent that now appeared in the sheet above my crotch. Turning my face to hers and throwing back the sheet she said, “Lay back love. I know you like to watch me go down on you but try to close your eyes and relax.”

With that she began kissing and licking her way down my body until I could feel her hot ragged breath just above my cock. I couldn’t resist a peek as she stuck out the tip of her tongue and drew it around and over the head. Her hand came around the base and she began to stroke gently. It was agony not to watch but her mouth on my dick was pure ecstasy. When her hand dropped to cup my baws I knew she was about to take me in and I had to see. She licked her lips slowly before sliding in as much as her mouth could hold. I couldn't hold back anymore. I groaned and pumped my hips toward her, twining my fingers into her hair. 

She let go, “Really, Sam, try to close your eyes and let me help you off to sleep.” She waited until I’d closed my eyes again and then went to work, mouth and hand, licking and sucking and pumping until I was throbbing and exploding into her mouth. She continued to work until she had swallowed every last drop. And it worked, I could feel myself dropping off as she slid back up beside me and kissed me lightly saying, “At least as delicious as the tacos.”

**************

Sometime later I woke to an empty bed. I probably hadn’t slept long, I was never much of a napper and I never slept very soundly without Cait beside me. It was a bit difficult getting out of bed now sore and tired as I was but I went in search of her, hoping to entice her to lay back down with me while I rested. 

She loves for things to be neat and tidy so I thought she was probably cleaning up the dining room but as I came down the hall I could still see the bowl of chips and some crumbs on the table. Rounding the corner I found her in the living room. She was in the chair, naked, eyes closed, two fingers deep in her quim, the other hand pinching one hard nipple.

“Looks like I’m just in time for one last taco.” startled, she opened her eyes and dropped the hand on her breast, but her fingers did not stop moving inside her.

“Sorry, babe, you finished them off earlier.” She replied, quirking one eyebrow, eyes gleaming.

“Ach, don’t you know by now there’s one taco always here and I’m always ready to eat it?”

She started to laugh but it quickly turned to a moan as I dropped to the floor, pushed her hand away and covered her pussy with my mouth.


End file.
